The First Step
by Ellasphere
Summary: Abigail Williams and Mary Warren plan the downfall of Elizabeth Proctor. Set between Act 1 and Act 2. Written as a piece of English homework.


**AN: This is an English homework which I have decided to upload. Takes place at between Act 1 and Act2 of Arthur Miller's Crucible.**

_The common room of Reverend Parris' house. To the left of the door is a staircase leading to the upper rooms including the small bedroom where Betty had laid inert. On the far wall is a large fireplace which is burning ferociously and to the right of it is a small window looking out towards the centre of the village and ultimately the central focal point, the meeting house. It was approaching dusk and the sunlight streaming through the window gave everything a warm glow. Sitting on the opposite sides of the central wooden table where two young girls by the names of _Abigail Williams _and _Mary Warren_. They are conversing quietly so as not to wake the working Reverend upstairs and seem to be excited over something. _Abigail Williams _who appears to be angry, stands up and starts pacing up and down furiously. _

**Abigail: **I hate Goody Proctor! I hate her! She's a lying, snivelling, cold-hearted woman who spread lies and deceit everywhere she goes. I hate her! She's a complete control freak! Aye! She's controlling John. When I enter the same room as her I can feel her eyes watching me, boring holes into my skull. Why cannot she just admit that John loves me not an old, ill, frail woman like her? I will have my vengeance. Vengeance, I say. Vengeance! Vengeance… [_said as an afterthought_] Yes… I will. And you will help me Mary.

**Mary: **What? [_she looks up startled as if she hadn't been listening to Abigail's rant]_ You want me to help destroy Elizabeth's reputation? But she's a good woman. She's been kind to me these past few months. Much more than you have ever been. [_bitterly_] I won't help you.

**Abigail:** [_slams her hands on the table and leans forwards, glaring into Mary's eyes, menacingly_] Ah… but you will. For you see, if you don't I will accuse you in front of the full courtroom of being a witch and you know they will believe me. I can break you, Mary Warren. I have power. You will help me.

**Mary: **Aye, you do have power. It's gone straight to your head! John Proctor will never love you! But, aye, I will help. I have to good a reputation now to have it spoilt by accusations. Not matter how false they maybe. Maybe, if Elizabeth is accused I will be excused from the household and then I can set my sights on marrying a handsome, young man. [_wonders_] Aye, I will help!

**Abigail: **Then it is settled. We shall accuse Elizabeth Proctor tomorrow.

**Mary:** John will know your faking it and will defend Elizabeth till the cows come home. We must plan carefully if we want the courts to believe us.

_Abigail paces more carefully now, deep in thought. Every now and then she stops to listen for noises from the upper levels. This continues for several minutes till she pauses, happiness clearly written across her face. She takes a seat at the wooden table; both hands clasped in front of her and leans forwards as if sharing some deep secret._

**Abigail:** Aye, we must plan. We must plan carefully. If I remember rightly, you are quite good at making poppets. Aye?

**Mary: **Aye. I am quite accomplished at it. I often make them for my younger siblings. Peter still has the one I made when he was just a babe and he's 8 year now. But, how does that help us with this task?

**Abigail: **Tomorrow, during court proceedings you will sit and make a poppet. Don't worry I will cover for you so that you don't seem distracted. Then, when you have done that you will present it Goody Proctor under the pretence that it is a peace-offering for being missing so much the past few days. I'm sure that that witch will be missing your help. She's so frail and weak that I bet she can't even do the dusting herself. [_said bitterly, before a maniac laugh_] But, and listen carefully now for this is the genius bit, before you give to her you must insert a sharp needle into the right side of her belly.

**Mary: **Aye. But how will that help. Unless…

**Abigail:** Aye. During night meal I will secretly insert a needle into the right side of my belly in an exact imitation. I will keel over in pain screaming the witches name as if a fever has overtaken me. When I lift up my shirt they will all see the needle protruding from my flesh and ask me for answers. I will tell them that I felt Goody Proctor's familiar spirit near before I felt a sharp pain in abdomen. I will say that she often comes to me in the late of the night torturing me in my dreams with images of her wicked ways. They will be unsure at first but when they go to visit and question they will see the poppet in all its guilty glory.

**Mary: **Abigail, you are a scholar sent from heaven. How do you come up with such devious plans?

**Abigail: **How do I devise them? [_she reduces her voice to an almost un-audibly whisper_] Mary Warren, I merely draw on past experiences. I have seen people tortured and killed by wild Indians from the outback. My parent's heads were smashed in while I lay at their side. I was held captive for over a week before Reverend Parris managed to barter my freedom. I have seen and experienced things that you couldn't imagine in your wildest dreams. That is how I have such a cunning mind. I know things.

**Mary:** Oh how I wish I could be like you, Abigail. So bold and confident. No wonder you attract John Proctor's eye, and many others as well. I am merely a small mouse in your presence. You humble me.

**Abigail: **Yes you are. And that my dear friend is why no one will suspect you for committing an act of this nature against your own employer. This is your first step on the road to bigger and greater things and mine to gaining John's heart once and for all. _End Scene. _


End file.
